A time to love
by Helenamillsgarcia
Summary: Prequel of my other story "that's the way love goes." Hope you like it is more fluff for our lovely couple Penelope and Luke!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my beloved readers! Here is what I promise you!

 **CRIMINAL MINDS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO CBS**

She was resting near the pool of the hotel she chose at the beginning of her vacation. It had been a long time since she didn't took time for herself and now that she needed to clarify her feelings for certain agent she decided that Vegas was her best option. Penelope was enjoying her time when a voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Chica?" He asked.

"Oh God! From all the places you choose this one, newbie?" She told him in disbelief. The last thing Penelope wanted was to found him there.

"Well we will see each other around." He smiled to her and walked away. He had ask for a couple of favors to find where she was going and looking at her in that swimsuit was totally worth it.

Later that day when she was walking out to explore the city. Penelope found someone she didn't thought she would see again.

"Penelope Grace Garcia." Said the voice on her back. Penelope turned to look at the person and it was Lindsey white, well now Montgomery. Her nemesis in high school.

"Lindsey," she said in surprise.

"Wow Grace you look so old." She said looking at her from head to toe.

"Yeah, you don't look better than I do." She respond to the woman.

"Tell me Penelope you are here by your own? The rest and I bet that you were still alone and you confirmed it when you didn't appear in our last class reunion." She smiled triumphantly.

Penelope didn't knew what to answer. Sure she was still single, but it wasn't by her choice. "Don't lie to you Penelope! It is your choice to be alone" she thought to herself, and then she remembered the handsome tall man that was in Vegas at the same time that her. Maybe she called him with her thoughts because he appeared walking outside the hotel.

"No Lindsey, I'm here with my handsome fiance." She walked and approached Luke. "Honey I want you to meet someone." She kissed his cheek. "Please help me with this." She begged near his ear.

Luke just nod and walked letting Penelope guide him.

"This is Luke Alvez, my fiance." She smiled at both of them.

"Hey" the other woman said when she saw Luke wrapping his arm around Penelope's waist.

"Hey, nice to meet you," He smiled "and you are?" He asked to the speechless woman.

"Lindsey Montgomery," she shook hands with him and smiled. "Well Penelope, Arnold my husband and I will be offering a pool party you should come and enjoy the party together, if you don't mind that Arnold and I got married." Lindsey said looking at Luke and then at Penelope with a sarcastic smile.

"I don't know, we have a lot of things to do and we barely have vacations." Penelope answered to Lindsey and looked at Luke. Totally avoiding the mention of Arnold.

"Is your choice Princess," he gave a little kiss on her lips that send shivers down her back. "I'll do whatever you say, but if I have an opinion I must say that we should go."

"That's wonderful." Lindsey clapped her hands. "Tomorrow night, I will see you at the pool at eight."

Once Lindsey left Penelope hit Luke's chest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She was upset. "One thing was pretend we were a couple here and another was accept her invitation! Now we have a lot of things to talk." She said pulling him and walking again inside the hotel. Once they were inside the elevator he started talking.

"Okay, why are you mad, I did what you told me to do!" He said looking at her directly to her face.

"I am mad at you because you were not supposed to kiss me or hug me or… or call me sweet pet names!" She snapped.

"Okay first of all, how do you expected her to believe we are a couple? I need to touch you," He said in a soft voice caressing her cheek. "I need to kiss you," He kissed the comisure of her lips. "And of course princess I need call you something sweet because guess what Penelope, that woman out there thinks you are mine, that you belong to me, and maybe you do, but don't accept it yet." Luke said and then the doors opened and he walked away leaving her speechless.

That night was extremely intense. Her body needed him more than anything, and after feeling his arms around her or her lips on her the feeling was even more intense. Next morning she went shopping she needed a couple of outfits. When she returned to the hotel he was waiting for her.

"Hello," he said and walked to help her with all her bags. "You take too long."

"I was shopping, and it is my favorite sport so I don't pay much attention to the time. She said giving him the bags. "Thank you" she said once he took the bags.

"You don't have to thank Chica." he smiled at her and pressed the button to call the elevator.

"I really do, no one will sacrifice their free time helping me with this. In fact I must have ruined your trip, just as that woman did with mine." She looked down to the floor.

"Hey, look at me." he smiled softly at her and put his free hand under her chin, so now she was looking at him. "I'm so glad I can help you with this."

The elevators doors opened and they walked inside.

"You are a really good man Luke, I'm sorry for all the crappy things I did to you in the past."

"Apologies accepted," he said kissing her cheek and walking outside the elevator. "We should talk about what we will say." he smiled and walked next to her. "We will have to practice too, I know you are an excellent actress, but I need to know how far I can go." He followed her to her suit and got inside.

"I… I don't know" she said closing the door. "First, Arnold was the first man that broke me," she told him. "Both, Lindsey and Arnold planned to destroy me. She was upset at me because I won a contest against her."

"That is awful." He said wrapping his arms around her. "He is such a fool and well she is…"

"A bitch." She continued making him laugh.

"Yeah she is. No one should ever hurt you that way." He caressed her cheek.

"I'm really glad you are here." She buried her face in his chest and Luke kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad to be here." Luke responded hugging her harder. "And I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see you in a swimsuit again." He smiled at her.

"You are screwed Alvez" she hit his chest and laugh at his reaction.

They started planning everything and when they were ready both walked into the pool area holding hands. Luke kissed her before entering.

"Luke…" she said breathless and caressing her lips.

"I will do more than this so get used to it." He kissed her again. "And before you complain I want you to use this, just for tonight." He took a little velvet box and opened it with a beautiful ring inside.

"This is beautiful." It was a white gold ring with a big diamond on top and little rubies around it. "Where did you get this?" She said when he slide the ring on her finger.

"It was my Grandma's" he smiled when the ring fit perfectly.

"Thank you for doing this, but later you will have to explain me why you travel with this." She said to him returning the smile.

"That chica is something between me and this." He said pointing at the ring and kissed her cheek.

"Look at you two love birds." Lindsey said behind them.

"Hey Lindsey" Luke greeted. "I can't help myself with this gorgeous woman here." He smiled and kissed Penelope's lips.

"Lindsey" Penelope said.

"Hey" Arnold said behind Lindsey. He was a blonde tall man. Arnold was good looking, but she had no feelings for him anymore. "Penelope, you look stunning." He said looking at her from head to toe and kissing her hand.

"Thank you" Penelope smiled taking Luke's hand in her. "This is my fiance" she said looking at Arnold.

"Hey" he said shaking hands with Luke. "Is a shame that we both have a compromise." He blinked at Penelope.

"I don't think so." Penelope walked straight to the pool.

"Tell us Penelope, where did you met this handsome man?" Lindsey asked not taking her eyes away from Luke's body.

"At work, he was the replacement of my best friend." She said taking a sip from the glass of wine a waitress just gave her.

"Your best friend?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, her best friend. This woman here gave me all kind of crappy things first, but I slowly won her heart and now here we are, right princess?" He caressed her cheek.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" She complained.

"I didn't say you were bad, just that first you didn't like me my precious cargo." He smiled getting lost in her eyes.

"You remember that?" She asked not taking her eyes away from him.

"Of course I do, it was the first time we were on field together."

"I love you" she kissed his lips, it was passionate and sweet.

"I love you too," he respond kissing her again.

"That is interesting, why don't we get inside the pool?" Lindsey said rolling her inside she started talking to Luke. "So Luke, you work for the FBI, you must be the one that always solve the cases."

"No, in fact the smarty pants here is my girl. The team would be nothing without her." He could see how mad Lindsey was getting.

"That sounds great" she said with a false smile to them.

In that moment Penelope felt a hand on her right knee. She looked at both of Luke's hands that one was around her waist and the other has holding a glass of water. The hand run up touching her tight, and then she got out of the pool excusing herself and walked directly to the restroom. Arnold got out too using as an excuse a call from work. He followed Penelope inside and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she saw him through the mirror.

"Following you, Penelope I'm sorry of what I did to you. I want you back." He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she was fast enough to walk outside the restroom.

"Listen Arnold, you got married with her, and that man outside is the love of my life." She tried to walk away, but he pulled her and traped her against the wall and him and kissed her. "No" she said moving her face to one side.

"Let me kiss you, Penelope you look so hot in this red swimsuit, please tell me it was for me?" he demand.

"No, let me go. I love Luke I can't do this to him." She begged.

In that moment she felt that someone pulled him away the man. She saw the blood running down his nose when Luke hit him.

"She is my girlfriend, touch her again and I will cut your hands." Then he took Penelope's hand and walked outside the restrooms never letting her hand go.

"What happened?" Asked Lindsey once she got out of the pool and saw her bleeding husband in the back.

"Tell your husband to stay away of my girl" he just told her and walked finally through the elevators with Penelope. When they were waiting he looked at the crying woman and took her in his arms. "Princess are you okay?" He said once they entered the elevator and hugged her hard against his chest. When she was finally calmed they walked outside the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Criminal Minds, CBS does.

He kept her in his arms, feeling how good she felt with him. "You have nothing to worry princess." Luke kissed her forehead and walked her through her room.

"You saved me," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" she opened her room's door.

"Penelope, before you cross that door," he pulled her out and kissed her. "You mean it?" He asked in a whisper, resting his head on her forehead. "Because if you did I swear I will…"

"I did" she interrupted and kissed him back.

"Thank you." He said once the kiss was over. "We will talk tomorrow princess, now you have to sleep." He kissed her cheek and got one kiss from her. He was still smiling when she talked again.

"Why don't you stay," she said in a shy voice. "Only if you want to."

"I want to" he said hugging her hard and lifted her, they entered the room and Luke closed the door with his feet. "You know I can't stop myself near you? Especially when you look this sexy." He kissed her neck.

"I'm not asking you to stop my love." She took his head in both of her hands and kissed him deeply.

He put her down and ran his hands up her tights her skin was soft in his with one of his hands he untie the top of her swimsuit. Luke kissed the exposed skin of her left shoulder and then proceed to kiss the right one. Moving down to the top of her breast.

"I think I will never get enough of you" Luke kissed Penelope's lips again.

"Neither do I" She said running her hands down his abdomen.

Slowly they got undressed and walked through the bed. His arms wrapped on Penelope's waist. Her arms wrapped on Luke's neck. He lifted her just a little to lay her on bed and followed her.

He caressed and kissed every inch of her "I love how you smell." He smelled her neck and then lick at her pulse point. "And how you taste." He continued touching her body. He kissed her breast and sucked at her nipples. Penelope couldn't pronounce any word. She was just moaning at every touch and every kiss. "I really need to be inside you Penelope, please tell me I can."

"Ye...s" she respond feeling his fingers play with her cunt. "Ooh Luke." She screamed when he was inside her. She played with his hair and kissed his lips while he was moving inside her. Penelope never felt something like that in her life. They complemented each other. She felt perfect in his arms. "I'm so close Luke." She said having her first orgasm.

"Just keep going princess." He said once Penelope was shaking in his arms. He turned and now she was on top. "Ride me Pen, I want to see your beautiful breast on display for me." He said pinching each nipple.

Penelope just nod and moved on top of him. She stayed there until he was cumming inside her and she did the same. She lay on top of him, never moving her body.

"That was so good." She said breathless.

"It was princess." He kissed her forehead and stayed with her in his arms. "Penelope?" He asked after a while.

"Yes" she was playing with the hair on his chest and feeling his hands rubbing her back.

"Marry me" then he felt her breath stop.

"Okay, you never thought I would give this back, did you?" She kissed his lips and felt how he was getting hard inside her again. "You didn't tell me why you brought this with you." She smiled at the feeling of his member inside her.

"I… ohh" he groaned when he felt her hips moving against him. "Shit Penelope I cant talk with you like this." He pulled her again and made love to her for a second time.

"When are we getting married?" She said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow, I want you to be Mrs Alvez as soon as possible." He removed her hair to one side. "Only if you are okay with that because if you want a princess wedding I will give it to you."

"No, is okay a courtroom. It will be to painful not having my mom with me." She looked at him.

"What ever you decide princess." He smiled at her.

"Now tell me Mr Alvez why you had this ring with you?"

"First I went to visit my family. And the second day I was there they found me looking at a picture we took at Rossi's. One picture that I won in poker, remember?" She just nod and smiled when he smiled at her.

"You still have that?"

"I do, it is the only picture I have with my girl." He kissed her lips. "Well I was looking at it and my mom saw me, then she said that I should go after you and see what happen. Before I left that day she gave me the ring and make her promise that as soon as I found you I would put that ring on your finger." He kissed her lips again.

"So your mom doesn't hate me, that's good. Baby how do you find I was here?"

"I did a thing." He smiled at her.

"What thing? Do I have to protect my system?" She said raising herself to look at him.

"No, I know someone in the airport and since Everybody went out of town I thought you did the same. So I asked him a favor and he told me where were you and how many days so I did the same. Actually he told me the agency that booked your flight and hotel so I called them and said I was working with the FBI and that you were on protected custody and escaped so I really needed to know your location, they gave it very fast." He laughed at her reaction.

"You are worse than me!" She laugh at him.

"I am princess, but I really wanted you." He kissed her again.

That night they didn't sleep. Telling each other stories and making love. Next morning he woke up and let a note on the nightstand.

"Went to take a shower, I will be here soon to take my bride with me."

She smiled and went to look for something to wear on her wedding. Penelope didn't want to think about it that much because she knew that in any minute it could be cancelled.

"Hey beautiful." he entered the room and hugged her from behind.

"Hi," She rested her head on his chest.

"What's going on?" He saw that her bride was only using underwear.

"I have nothing to wear!" she pout at him.

"Get dress, I will buy you something." He smiled and kissed her lips once more.

"No need baby, I just need to decide." She looked at the mess around her room.

"No way, I know you bought many beautiful dresses yesterday, but this one needs to be special. In fact, is a tradition in my family for the groom to buy the dress of the bride, so let's go." He kissed her cheek.

Penelope got dressed and they went downtown to look for dresses.

"This one will look beautiful on you." He said holding her hand.

It was a shiny white dress, it also was short and when she put the dress on it fitted perfectly.

"You look amazing." He said making her spin. "I already pay for it and also some shoes, so feel free to chose."

"Thanks Luke, but it…" She didn't finish her sentence because he kissed her.

"It was necessary, now hurry because I really need to marry you."

"Okay" she smiled and gave a short kiss on his cheek.

When they entered to the courtroom both were very nervous., but all their thoughts changed the moment both said I do. Now her husband was making passionate love to her.

"I love you Chica." He kissed her nose.

"I love you too Chico." She smiled at him.

Their trip continued and when it was over both decided that it would be great if she moved into his apartment.

"Once we land, we'll go and pick all your stuff." he said caressing her hair.

"Okay," She closed her eyes getting a little nap before they arrived.

In one day they packed everything and took it to his apartment. She was finally living with him.

"Welcome home Mrs Alvez" he said putting her back on her feet. "You can redo any room if you want." He kissed her cheek.

"I will my love." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. In that moment both their cellphones went off.

"You gotta be kidding me." He said looking at the screen when he saw Rossi's name.

"Is Emily" she looked at her husband. "I think this is the closest we will get to enjoy our home." She kissed him again and walked to talk with her boss.

"Hey Em, what's going on?" She asked a little mad.

"What's going on PG, I'm just calling you for a girls night, you in?" She asked.

"Oh god! I thought we got a case!"

"No silly, but we will have or girls night and later we will go to Rossi's I heard he is doing a BBQ with the boys, you in or not?"

"Let me see, I will call you later." She hang the phone not letting Emily complain about her answer.

She walked outside the room and saw her husband sitting on the couch.

"What did she said?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"She asked me to go out, and then we will finish at Rossi's, apparently you have a BBQ." She said sitting on his lap.

"And you say yes?" He asked playing with her hair.

"I didn't answer and you?"

"I said that if I wasn't to tired I will go, but I didn't knew because I was waiting for my plane to arrive." He smiled at her. "Shall we go?" He asked closing his eyes and wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I think we should." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's get ready then." He said closing his eyes and hugging her tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything CBS does.**

An hour later they woke up in the same position. Penelope's phone was ringing.

"It is Emily," she said to her sleepy husband and answer her phone. "Hey Em." Luke was still asleep and not letting her go.

"PG, are you going with us?" she asked to her friend.

"Sure thing, same nightclub?" Penelope asked to Emily.

"You know so damn well" both of them laugh.

"Great I'll see you in two hours." she said hanging the phone.

"A nightclub?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Mhmm, I have to get ready" She said holding his head in place.

"Will you behave?" He caressed her leg.

"I will handsome, and I won't take my ring." she said looking at it.

"How will you handle it?" Luke kissed the top of her fingers.

"I will say that I bought it at an antique store." She smiled and stood up.

"Okay" He said and then blow a kiss to her. "I got a beautiful, smart and so lovely wife." he reached her and then kissed her lips. "I will take you to the nightclub and then I can take you back home."

"That's okay with me, only if you want to carry a very drunk woman back home."

"Well that will be my drunk woman," he lifted her and put her inside the shower.

"You are so unstable." She ran her hands down his abdomen.

"Same as you my beautiful princess." He caressed her now naked wife.

"Fuck me Luke" She said wrapping her leg on his waist.

"Much better Penelope, I will make love to you." He said holding her other leg and introducing his erect member inside her womanhood. She moaned next to his ear, and he groaned at how good she felt. He kept moving inside her, both came at the same time, feeling amazing. "I love you." he kissed her lips biting her bottom lip and massaging her breast.

"Oh my handsome husband it is always so good." She let him cares her body.

"It is my pretty wife." He kissed her once more.

When they were ready he called Rossi.

"Yeah I'll be there in an hour, Okay see you." he hang up and walked to his room. "Ready beautiful?" he asked getting inside. "Oh my God, I think we should stay." he kissed Penelope's lips.

"No, let's go I'm already late." She was wearing a black, short and loose dress with black stockings, her high heels were a bright pink, matching with her necklace and earrings.

They arrived at the nightclub, he kissed her outside and let her get in with her friends.

"Night my loves!" She said arriving at their table.

"Hey Pen, we thought you weren't coming." Tara told her.

"I would never let you down my dears" she said taking a glass of scotch that Emily was offering.

"I told them." JJ smiled at them.

"Woow! PG something you wanna tell us?" Emily asked raising Penelope's hand.

"Ooh that ring, it is something I bought in an antique store." she drank again from her glass.

"Well it looks like an engagement ring, and this one here," JJ pointed at the other ring. "Looks like a wedding ring."

"Peaches this was my mom's wedding ring." she laugh, making as a reminder to tell Luke to take away his.

They enjoyed their party, having lot of fun, drinks and dancing. As they said , the four women ended up at Rossi's.

"Hello everybody!" Emily shout from the entrance, holding a bottle in one hand and in the other her shoes.

"I think it is worst than you said," Will told Spencer. "They are so drunk."

"They are," Spencer ran to help Emily before she fall on the grass.

"We are not that drunk," JJ told Will, holding Penelope's hand. "We are just happy."

"Yeah sure," Luke said looking at both women.

"What are you looking at newbie." Penelope told him.

"Come with me, you need to eat something." he took her hand and made her walk through the table.

"Girls night huh?" Penelope heard someone asked, in her drunk state she really knew who it was.

"Hot stuff!" she said throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey Baby girl," He hugged her back, "Don't worry Luke I will take care from here." Derek looked at the man that was holding a plate full of vegetables.

"I can take care of her." He said putting the plate on the table.

"Is okay newbie," she told Luke.

"You still getting this crazy huh," He caressed the side of her body.

"Derek please," Penelope said moving to the back.

"What?" he asked smiling at her.

"We can't, not anymore." She made him walk away from her.

"Why not Penelope, it's been too long." He put his hand on the small of her back.

"Because, I got married Derek." She said walking away.

"What?" Derek followed her, not noticing that Luke was following them. "Who is the lucky one Babygirl?" he pulled her against him.

"Me" Derek heard Luke said. "I'm her husband, and if you please let her go because believe me I'm not punching your face because those people there do not know."

"This can't be true," Derek said looking at Penelope.

"It is D, I loved you so much ,but it didn't worked, and this one here, my husband, he is the love of my life, and I'm not ruining it just because you are horny. I love Luke, and promise him to be loyal, just like he is to me." She hold Luke's hand.

"Its okay Penelope, I'm happy that you are happy," he looked at Luke and asked for permission to hug her. Luke just nod, moving to one side. "Thank you for loving her the way she deserved."

"You don't have to thank me, it is my pleasure." Luke said looking at the man.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I really didn't mean it." He was really ashamed.

"Just don't do it again hot stuff because my hubby here will kick your ass back to your wife." She said looking at Derek. "Take me home handsome," She looked at her husband, and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word." He smiled.

"Tomorrow Derek, when both are sober you call me, we have a lot to talk." she said goodbye to him and walked hand in hand with her husband.

"So you and Derek?" He asked walking outside the house.

"Yeah, it happened the second year I worked for the FBI. we only last one week, friendship was our thing." She looked at him. "I'm glad it worked for us." Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Me too beautiful, now let me take you home." he opened the door of his car and took her to their home. The place that they would share as a happy couple.

Months later...

"Hey hot stuff," She said through the phone.

"Baby girl! How is my favorite TA doing?" he said holding his son.

"Is my godson there?" she asked when she listened to the baby.

"He is, so what's up, how is your husband treating you?" he told her.

"We are doing great. In fact, soon the team will know."

"What? Why?" he said in surprise, "You know I'm astonished that you Penelope Alvez haven't said a word."

"Well D maybe it has something to do with my new last name." Penelope answered to him.

"Maybe goddess, so tell me what's going on?"

"D, I'm going to be a mommy." She said letting her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Penelope that is amazing!" He was excited for her and Luke. "Have you tell Luke?"

"No, I'm pretty nervous about it, what if he does not want a kid right now? We didn't talked that much about the topic." She finish telling him.

"Tell him, and if he doesn't want to act like a man I have two friends that will make him got into his senses." He said looking at one of his fists.

"Thank you hot stuff, as soon as this case is over I will talk with him." She smiled looking at her tummy and imagining how it will be to hold her baby. Thinking about all the good memories that as a family they would create. "I will talk soon to you again, work is calling me, goodbye D."

"Do your magic baby girl, hope to see you soon." he hang up the phone letting her work.

"We will be so happy my little one." She caressed her tummy. "Daddy and I will love you so much." Penelope said from the bottom of her heart and smiled at the thought of her life with her husband and her future baby.

 **The end**

 **AN: Remember that this story was a precuel, if you want to know how Luke reacted you have to read my other story "That's the way love goes".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading this, I hope next week I'll post a new story!**

 _Five months after…_

It had been five months since the team knew about their secret marriage and her pregnancy. Now she was rubbing her growing womb and checking her gmail.

"What are you doing beauty?" Luke said entering to her office.

"Hey handsome, I'm checking my gmail. Apparently we have an invitation to one of my class reunion." She said letting him read the invitation.

"You wanna go?" He said massaging her shoulders.

"I don't know, Lindsey is organizing this just to see if we really got married."

"Then we should go," he kissed the back of her neck. "I will love to show her that in fact we got married and we are expecting our first kid."

"Let's go then It will be in two weeks, we have to ask for permission, we will have to travel to LA.

"Then let's ask for it." He took her hand and walked through Emily's office. Once inside he never let her hand go.

"Hey gumdrop," said Penelope entering the room.

"Penny, Luke what's going on?" She said looking at them.

"Remember that you told us something about certain honeymoon?" Penelope asked looking at her shoes.

"Yes, I do" Emily smiled at Luke knowing where was she going. "You need some days?"

"We do," she said looking at Emily.

"When?"

"We have an event in two weeks, so I wanted to see if we can go." She shyly smiled.

"Let me talk with Cruz," Emily picked up the phone to call her boss. "Cruz, Luke and Penelope Alvez are requesting the days for their honeymoon," she kept talking with him. "Okay, thanks I will let them know." She hang up the phone.

"What did he said?" Luke questioned.

"He accept it, just act with responsibility we don't know what other surprise you can bring." She smiled and Luke and Penelope just laugh.

 _Two weeks later…_

"You look wonderful." He kissed her hand and then her lips.

"Thank you, you look so very handsome." She pulled him and kissed his lips.

"Thanks beauty," he kissed her "Let's go now" he took her hand and walked through the car.

Soon they arrived to the party, it was full of people. She said hi to many people that were surprised to see her.

"Penelope!" Said Kendra Johnson, hugging her hard.

"Kendra!" Penelope hugged her back, She was her high school best friend.

"Omg I can't believe is true, and you are… pregnant." Kendra rubbed Penelope's womb.

"Very much pregnant, I'm seven months." She smiled to her.

"You look stunning." She smiled.

"Thanks Kendra." She said and then pulled Luke, "This is my handsome husband."

"Nice to meet you Kendra" Luke said the redhead woman.

"The pleasure is mine." She shook hands with Luke.

"Lindsey was astonished to found you in Vegas. Actually she organize this party to see if it was true."

"Well as you can see it is true." She kissed Luke's cheek. In that moment Lindsey appeared with Felicia Humphrey.

"Hello Penelope, you remember me?" Felicia said to the blonde woman.

"I do Felicia."

"Wow your husband is so handsome." Rubbing her hand on his arm.

"And it hers," Kendra said to the drunk woman.

"Luke, Penelope I'm really glad you made it." Lindsey said ignoring the comments."Wow Penelope you look…"

"Gorgeous," Luke interrupted smiling at the other woman and kissing Penelope's lips.

"Are you a jealous woman Penelope?" Felicia said trying to take Luke's hand. "Remember that our boyfriends used to go out with you when they needed something?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Enough" Luke and Kendra said at the same time. Penelope just looked at everybody with small tears on her cheeks.

"Is okay princess, I love you so much." He kissed each cheek, cleaning her tears and then her lips. "I will always love you." He smiled when she smiled back.

"I love you too and I will always love you." She said hugging him, and then turned around to see Lindsey and Felicia. "You know what? Yes your boyfriends used to go out with me, but it was because the felt extremely bored with you. You girls were the worst and still are. Those boys were my fiends and I'm not surprised they dumped you. Actually I bet both of you are divorced and with no kids because of your "hot bodies" but nobody cares about that. My husband that is a gentleman will always prefer to look at me instead of someone like you."

"Shut up you bitch." Felicia said trying to hit Penelope, but the only thing she got was water all over her face.

"Don't you dare to call her like that ever again." Kendra said giving the glass back to Penelope.

"Let them be Kendra, they are just empty women. The worst part will be when you found your plastics self alone." She said as a final word and walked taking Luke's hand and leaving with him.

"You my friend are amazing." Kendra said putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you my dear." She smiled at Kendra.

"I hope you and your family go to Virginia one day." She smiled to her friend.

"We will be in touch Pen." She smiled and said goodbye to Penelope.

Once they said goodbye they walked through the car, and Luke kissed her lips passionately.

"I'm sorry about it." She said once Luke stopped kissing her.

"It is okay Pen, I'm so proud of you." He caressed her cheek.

"Thanks for being here with me handsome." She hugged him.

"I will be always here for you beautiful." He said caressing the back of her head. "And for our little one here." He got on his knees to kiss her tummy. "I love you so much my loves." He got up and kissed her again.

"We love you too handsome." She caressed her cheek and kissed him again.

They went through their hotel and made love the whole night enjoying each other bodies making promises about their future together.

 **The end**


End file.
